


Stress Relief

by rammogram



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, I tried my best to keep it vague, Incest, M/M, Nondescript Harbinger, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammogram/pseuds/rammogram
Summary: The Harbinger and the twins spend some quality time together to keep their minds off the hunt.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this around an unspecified Harbinger, in order to allow for as much reader-insert as I could, but sadly this causes some repetition within the story as far as nouns go--hopefully it isn't too awful! In addition, it was around 4am when I got to writing this, so its likely in dire need of revision, but whoops. 
> 
> Regardless, enjoy, and please give any feedback! I plan on continuing this sometime.

It hadn’t taken much thought to know why they had come to this room; three men alone with one universal need. The Harbinger sat down upon the broad, spartan bed as he looked over the two standing before him. One, Farkas, swayed and switched his weight on his legs every so often, perhaps out of nervousness, but mostly out of anticipation. The other, Vilkas, met the Harbinger’s gaze without falter, and followed it with his own as the sitting man flicked his eyes up and down his figure. 

“Come,” the Harbinger spoke—a firm, but inviting tone. Just as the command was given, the boys stepped forward, mere inches from the Harbinger’s body. Their eagerness caused a smirk to come upon the man’s lips. His hands reached forward, either side meeting with the respective groins of the twins, feeling and cupping until his touch found their erections through the fabric of their armor. They were hard, painfully so, and the Harbinger would allow them to relieve themselves upon him. Soon enough, that was. All in due time. For he had his own hungers and desires that needed tended to. 

“On your knees—both of you,” the Harbinger continued, gesturing with a nod. Without hesitation, they dropped to their knees. Though, much to the Harbinger’s surprise, Farkas went as far as to immediately reach out and attempt to free the Harbinger’s cock from its restraints. He stopped, after realizing the initiative he had taken, but a sly glance, accompanied by a wave, urged him to continue. Soon, their master’s cock sprung out from beneath his trousers, standing tall and proud in front of the two. 

Now, Vilkas was the first to act. Tentatively, his tongue flicked out to lap at the tip of the shaft, his gaze still never wavering from the Harbinger’s. He have a pleased shudder in response, though the expression was cut short by another pair of lips meeting his member. 

As the twins proceeded to lick along their master’s cock, it was easy to differentiate the two by the feeling of their motions alone. Even as the Harbinger closed his eyes, he found himself able to tell the two apart with ease. Farkas’ lips were hungrier, working along his shaft with increasing passion and fervor, whereas Vilkas’ was slow and deliberate—bringing a hand up to graze along the Harbinger’s shaft teasingly every so often. Farkas felt like an eager pup, while Vilkas felt like a challenger. And Gods, did they feel good. 

Soon, the twins found themselves kissing each other even as they sucked on the Harbinger’s cock; tongues intermingling and alternating between the shaft and their own mouths. 

“Come for us, master,” Vilkas purred, glancing at him. A pleased groan was the Harbinger’s response. It would not take much more for him to oblige such a request. “Yeah, boss,” Farkas added. 

The Harbinger took hold of their hair as he growled out, releasing onto their faces in long spurts. Perhaps it was the high he was still coming down from, but the Harbinger found an odd beauty in the sight of the twins caked in his seed. Catching his breath, he spied Farkas flicking his tongue out to curiously lap at a drop that had fallen on his nose, causing the Harbinger to let out a bark-like laugh. 

“Come on, then. I suppose you two deserve a reward.”


End file.
